


The Many Headcannons of Zutaraang

by scrambleddragonegg



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambleddragonegg/pseuds/scrambleddragonegg
Summary: This will be filled with drabbles/headcannons surrounding a ship I adore within the ATLA universe because honestly these three all deserve happiness and I will take no arguments.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. 20 Questions Around the OT3

  * Who sleeps in the middle?  
 **Aang**
  * Who is the best cuddler?  
 **Katara**
  * Who gets hurt the most?  
 **Aang**
  * Who acts like the baby?  
 **Aang**
  * Who teases the others the most?  
 **Katara**
  * Who proposes?  
 **Zuko**
  * Who is the most protective?  
 **Lmao it’s all of them Zuko just gets violent the quickest**
  * Who is the closest to the child? (Whether it be a fur baby, scale baby, or human child.)  
 **Aang has a way with children and animals so either way, it’s him**
  * Who gives the best advice?  
 **Aang**
  * Who is like a therapist?  
 **Honestly, it’s Zuko**
  * Who sings B and C to sleep?  
 **It’s the only time Zuko will be caught dead singing**
  * Is the relationship healthy?  
 **Most of the time. Fights can be explosive sometimes though**
  * Do A and B have a stronger bond with each other? Or do C and B or C and A have a stronger bond? Or are A, B, and C close together [equally]?  
 **Honestly, Aang and Zuko are closer and Katara gets jealous sometimes but also understands**
  * Who can be trusted to be left home alone?  
 **Although the other two can’t really be together by themselves or apart by themselves either so 90% of the time Katara is with one or both of them.**
  * Who cries the most?  
 **Aang**
  * Who is the softest?  
 **Zuko although he’ll never admit it**
  * Who is the shortest?  
 **Katara (they’re aged up in most fics I’ll write. Otherwise it’s Aang)**
  * Who is the tallest?  
 **Aang unless they’re not aged up then it’s Zuko**
  * Who likes cuddles the most?  
 **Aang**
  * Last of all, who sings terribly in the shower?  
 **Aang**




	2. Mafia-esque AU (kinda modern?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is tired of Aang interrupting his meetings. Katara is stressed but her boys are great stress relievers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing actually happens unless you REALLY want me to continue but I'm happy the way this is right now. I'm sorry but Aang (in my mind) is definitely a bottom. I love these three!
> 
> No bending is used but like they are benders here bc I see this kind of AU as either. They could be benders or they could use guns. Hell, why not both?

“You run your mouth again and see what happens,” Zuko practically growls into Aang’s ear, “It’s in your best interest to listen.” His tone is menacing but Aang knows the firebender would never truly hurt him. Not without consent anyway. That thought alone makes Aang’s cheeks go pink.

“What are you gonna do if I don’t? Pin me against the wall and kiss me?” Aang shoots back, willing his embarrassment away.

“What was that?” Zuko asks, fire in his eyes. He knows that Katara would be riled up too if she weren’t visiting another mafia of diplomatic duties.

“What?” The airbender asks innocently. Aang knows that he’s in deep trouble when Zuko all but throws himself back into the meeting. Toph silently applauds Aang for his sudden spurt of bratty behavior, while Sokka shakes his head at what transpired between the two. At least it’s just the higher-ups here. The ones that know the dynamic between Zuko, Aang, and Katara.

~

After the meeting lets out, Zuko wastes no time in turning to face Aang, the fire in his eyes not completely gone yet. Aang was hoping he’d get off easy this time too…

Sokka nearly bolts out of the room and Toph is shortly following, not rushing in the slightest. She wasn’t the one with the big plan to explain. This mission was Sokka’s terrain. Aang takes that moment to try and inch his way out the door when it locks from the outside.

 _Toph!_ Aang mentally screams.

“You have some nerve pulling that little stunt.” Zuko rasps, his voice rumbling lower in his chest as he starts towards the taller man with an agonizingly slow pace.

Aang doesn’t even remember what he said that had Zuko scolding him the way he did, not anymore. Seeing the firebender looking nearly feral with lust will do that to a guy. Or girl. Anyone really. Zuko might as well be a god the way he’s built.

He attempts to take the innocent route, “What stunt?” Another growl escapes Zuko’s chest. Not a good one then.

“It seems you’ve gotten too comfortable around here. Toph is as bad of an influence as any, I see.” Aang pales at the other man’s words, now pressed against the wall, knowing that despite Zuko’s distance that the older man will catch him. Toph may find it hilarious, but Aang never wishes for _anyone_ to be on the receiving end of Zuko’s scolding and will try to take the blame as often as he can.

“Toph didn’t do anything! I’ve just gotten so used to dishing and receiving her taunts that I-!” A hand shoots out, almost quicker than Aang can see, and lightly rests on the upper part of his throat.

“I already told you to stop mouthing off.” Zuko tuts his tongue in frustration before lightly, barely enough for Aang to feel, tightening his hold. It’s a nice sensation but also not enough. It’s both a threat and a promise of what will happen if he tries to defend himself again.

Zuko moves closer, the pressure around Aang’s neck slowly increasing. Never enough to cut off his airflow, and never in the right spot either. Zuko’s thumb and trigger finger squeeze the space directly below Aang’s jawline _just_ right.

The pressure lessens suddenly, leaving Aang gasping. He doesn’t get to breathe for long as Zuko’s lips replace his thumb, leaving Aang very little time to shift so he has better access.

~

Katara is stressed.

She knew that it was wishful thinking that allowed her mind to conjure the vision of a peaceful and successful meeting, but this was anything but. She swears that she’s dealing with children half the time and not people trained to kill without a second thought.

Even with the unsuccessful meeting and the childish behavior of the other mafia leaders, Katara cannot say that she’s upset with what she comes home to.

She unlocks her and Zuko’s shared office to find Aang pressed against the wall, Zuko pinning him there with his body alone. While Aang isn’t weak by any means, Zuko is definitely stronger. Judging her surroundings quickly, Katara can only come to one conclusion when she finds the meeting Zuko had with Toph and Sokka earlier today not yet cleaned up.

“I see Aang still can’t mind his manners during meetings, can he?” Katara asks, surprising both men considerably. When they see her, Aang tenses up further while Zuko seems to relax a bit knowing that it is only her.

“He never could before. Why did we think this would be any different?” Zuko asks, putting a hand on Aang’s chest as if to warn him about moving from that spot.

“I didn’t know I said it out loud!” Aang quickly protests. Katara knows that this was not a great move for someone in his position. Zuko, without even looking at Aang, has his hand on his neck and squeezes, not letting up as he turns back to Katara.

The waterbender shakes her head before meeting Aang’s pleading gaze.

“There’s not much I can do for you Aang. Zuko and I have made it clear that there is a time and place for your brattiness. It’s not meetings.” Katara reminds him. Aang all but _moans_ as Zuko’s grip loosens considerably. It’s obscene, the sight in front of her.

Unable to just stand and watch any longer, Katara and Zuko share a look and come to a wordless understanding. Zuko flips Aang so that his chest is pressed into the wall instead of his back and holds his wrists together. Katara glides over to the two men and proceeds to grab onto Aang’s shirt collar, leading him down the hall to their shared bedroom.

Once inside the room, Katara grabs one of Aang’s hands from Zuko’s grip and the latter holds the other one firmly. Zuko stays behind Aang, guiding the three of them to their bed as Katara kisses up and down Aang’s windpipe. The tallest of the three barely notices what’s happening until he feels his lovers’ warm bodies holding him up.

Aang’s hips begin to buck and Zuko barely suppresses the moan he’s been trying not to let escape since he had Aang against the wall. The firebender’s hands move to Aang’s hip bones and squeeze nearly painfully to make him stop squirming.

Katara makes quick work of Aang’s hoodie and t-shirt, tossing both (along with her jacket that she had still been wearing) onto the floor. None of the three truly care where the clothing went, just that it’s now off.

“You two,” Aang pants, “are going to kill me if you keep this up.”

Zuko and Katara share matching smirks.

And what a day to die that’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have few regrets


	3. Scar Fic Attempt No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar fic with angst, Aang about to break his no murder rule, and Katara just wanting to keep everyone alive.
> 
> Zuko and Aang are already dating here and Katara loves both of them. STarts with Suki trying to get her to just admit her feelings because she sees how it's weighing Katara down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is WILD

“Is he going to be okay?” Aang asks a nearly reluctant Katara. He knows that the waterbender still has some strong opinions about the banished prince, but this is different. Zuko could die out here, and it’s not like they can just go find a doctor.

“He’ll be alright as long as his fever stays down, Aang. All we can do now is wait this out.” Katara says, moving away from the unconscious prince. She needs some air. Before she exits the tent, she turns to look at Aang, whose eyes never leave Zuko’s shivering form.

Katara shakes her head as she finally moves from the tent’s entrance. She thought she had this figured out. She loves Aang, but Aang loves Zuko now. The truth is, she also might feel something for the fire prince. It’s a mess, her emotions. She’s heard stories from Aang about how the air nomads don’t confine their romantic relationships to a man and woman. She’s heard many stories of the air nomads’ families being all shapes and sizes. Two men, two women, a man and a woman… It doesn’t stop there either. Aang vividly recalls some of his friends having more than two guardians. The air nomads lived off of the belief that if it makes you happy and harms no one, then it’s okay.

“What’s on your mind, Katara?” Suki’s voice asks from behind. Katara turns slowly, trying to keep from showing how much the warrior actually scared her.

“It’s nothing,” Katara starts. She doesn’t get to finish her thought though.

“Katara, you three have been dancing around one another since Zuko joined you, from what Toph says. It’s okay to feel things for more than one person, you know?” Suki asks, keeping her voice gentle and quiet. Katara looks at her, shocked.

“It’s clear as day that you all want each other. Even when there’s a war to stop, it’s still important to try and find some good.” Suki says cheekily.

“Great now you sound like Aang and Iroh. Find happiness. It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. I can’t afford to do that to them, Suki.” Katara snaps, immediately feeling sorry for the way she reacted. She opens her mouth to apologize when Toph suddenly springs to her feet.

“He’s having a nightmare.” She says flatly, as if that explains her sudden reaction to seemingly nothing. Nearly on cue, a cry is heard from where Zuko and Aang are. Katara is on her way over before she even knows what she’s doing.

“What happened?” Katara asks, moving to the side of Zuko that Aang is not occupying.

“He started muttering something about not being afraid to fight,” Aang starts, explaining carefully, “Then, he started thrashing around, panting. Katara, he keeps saying something about his father and that he’s sorry and-!”

“Aang we need to wake him up. He’s going to hyperventilate if we don’t.” Katara practically orders, aware of her panicked tone. A quick splash of water to the older boy’s face has him gasping for air, sitting up suddenly. Aang all but climbs onto Zuko, trying to calm him down as best as he can.

“It’s okay… It’s not real, Zuko. It was just a fever dream.” Katara starts, also reaching for the panicked boy. Aang is on his lap, rubbing circles on the older boy’s cheeks with his thumbs. Katara hesitantly places a hand on Zuko’s.

“No, it wasn’t! You don’t get it! If he’ll do this to his own son then he won’t hesitate on killing Aang, or any of us!” Zuko practically roars. His breathing has slowed down, but the fire prince is still gasping for air.

Aang and Katara share a confused look.

“Do what to his son?”

Zuko stiffens. He obviously hadn’t meant to release that bit of information. He seems to ponder the situation before starting to slow his breath, with Aang’s help.

“That wasn’t a fever dream, was it?” Katara asks, starting to put pieces together in her mind, “That was…”

“A memory.” Zuko finishes. Aang catches on quickly, gasping with the sudden realization.

“Your father gave you that scar, didn’t he Zuko?” Katara asks, almost afraid of the confirmation that arrives shortly afterwards. Suddenly furious, Aang storms out of the tent without so much as a word, leaving Katara and Zuko in shock. Neither have seen Aang so angry looking outside of the Avatar State.

~

“Whoa! Aang, what’s wrong?” Suki asks, noticing the fuming boy practically fly out of the tent. Aang looks at her briefly before pushing past her. Sokka stares in disbelief, a stunned shout escaping his dropped jaw.

Toph makes her way into Aang’s path, “Twinkle Toes, stop.”

Aang stares her down, feet shifting slightly.

“I know that walk, dummy. Who are we killing?” The earthbender asks with a slight smirk. Aang doesn’t open his mouth, still glaring sharply. Annoyed, Toph repeats her sentiment.

“Talk.”

Aang also manages to shove past Toph, much to everyone’s surprise. Katara and a very sick Zuko sprint after Aang, who is nearing the cliffside they made camp on. He bends his glider into his hand, opening the wings.

“Aang!” Katara shouts.

“Aang, stop!” Zuko hasn’t shouted yet, unable to catch his breath as he makes one last push with his body to reach Aang. He grabs his boyfriend’s staff tightly and collapses onto his knees, unable to breathe. It’s only then that Aang turns. His eyes read murder, an expression you’d never expect to find in a monk determined to spare every life.

“I need to go.” Is all he says as he starts to step backwards, towards the edge of the cliff. Zuko only tightens his grip. Aang pulls stubbornly, only to be met with an equally stubborn force. He needs Zuko to let go. He needs Zuko to let him do this. Aang is seeing red and all he can think about is that he wants to murder the son of a bitch who put that scar on Zuko’s face. He tugs again, his heart aching as Katara moves to help Zuko up. He shakes her off.

“I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO!” Zuko bellows.

Silence.

Suki clasps her hands over her mouth in shock.

Toph stops thinking of all the ways to get back at Aang for that blatant show of disrespect.

Sokka coughs out a fly.

“What?” Aang asks.

“I can’t lose you too.” Zuko rasps, throat dry and scratchy. He immediately turns his head, spurring himself into a coughing fit as Katara moves to steady him before looking up at Aang.

Toph runs up to take Zuko from Katara before she starts to shout at Aang. He’s in for it now.

“What was that, Aang? That was not you. If you go now to fight him it’ll be suicide and we all know it! Zuko is right you know, he won’t hesitate to kill you! Did you ever think in that little tantrum that Zuko is too sick to move? He can’t travel like this and I’ll be damned if I have to pick up the pieces of everyone here! Your death would shatter Zuko, you know. I know how someone who has given up acts, Aang. I used to be one! I love you both too much to see you go off to die and Zuko kill himself, do you hear me?! So get over here and help me move Zuko back to the tent before I have to tether you to the ground!” Katara screams. She immediately covers her mouth, her other hand at her throat.

“I-!”

“Move first, talk later!” Toph shouts, knowing the three of them need some time to talk about whatever the hell just happened.


End file.
